


Mind Game

by just_a_pinwheel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, CEO Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Dirty Talk, Exaggerated Dirty Talk, Jihoon thinks he’s very clever, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Switch, Multiple Orgasms, Psychiatrist Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Swearing, Therapy, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, my bad humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_pinwheel/pseuds/just_a_pinwheel
Summary: Jihoon just wanted to do his job as a psychiatrist. His deadly charming patient on the other side just wanted to make him lose his sanity with bad pick-up lines. Everything was a mind game and two could play the game.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 52
Kudos: 509





	Mind Game

Lee Jihoon sat at the desk in his office and wrote notes about the last patient down. It was late and he had only one more patient until he would be done for the day. He sighed tiredly, laid the pencil aside and leaned back in his chair. It was Friday and the week had been hell. It had already started awful when on Monday one of his patients had a manic episode, not wanting to leave his office anymore in his euphoria. Jihoon had tried everything to make him leave, but nothing had worked. In the end he had to close his office early because his patient had screamed, scaring away other patients. It took him three hours of intensive talk to make his patient finally go home.

There had been a couple more strange happenings this week, but he didn’t even want to think about them anymore. It was finally Friday and he had to treat only one more patient until he could go home. He would probably go to the gym on Saturday morning and then sleep the rest of the weekend, only getting up to order some food. It seemed like the perfect plan. At least this one weekend he wanted to hear, read and see nothing from work. He loved his work as a psychiatrist and he was very dedicated to it, but sometimes he needed a real break because it was exhausting.

Jihoon picked up the last file lying on the desk and opened it. ‘Kwon Soonyoung’ was written at the top of it, born 06.15, 28 years old. No other information. Jihoon had never heard the name before, so he had to be a new patient. He kind of hoped that the case wouldn’t be too complicated because he was just so tired and wanted to finish the day without any trouble. As a psychiatrist, he shouldn’t think like that, but he was also a human being who got tired once in a while.

Jihoon got finally up from his seat and walked to the door. He opened it a bit and called loudly for his last patient of the day. When he sat back down in his chair, he straightened his face, so no trace of fatigue could be seen. He was a good psychiatrist, no way in hell would he ever show when he was tired or in a bad mood. He was always one hundred percent professional.

When the door finally opened again, every thought of being professional was leaving Jihoon’s mind for a moment. The man walking into his office was tall, with a nice built, a gorgeous face and charming slanted eyes. The pretty smile on his lips was mesmerizing and Jihoon had to swallow down a lump in his throat. He suddenly had the urge to get up and run his fingers through that prettily shining dark brown hair.

His patient had sat down in the meantime in the chair opposite to him and Jihoon only noticed now the custom-made dark grey suit the other was wearing. The guy must be loaded to be wearing a suit like this, but it didn’t make any difference in Jihoon’s office. All patients were the same here. Which reminded Jihoon that he should shove aside any unprofessional thoughts at once and greet his patient. 

“Hello, my name is Lee Jihoon. What can I do for you, mister Kwon?”

The man sitting opposite to him wasn’t answering for a while. This happened often to Jihoon. New patients often didn’t like starting to talk about their problems. At least he thought that was the case for Kwon Soonyoung too, but the big grin that suddenly spread on his patient’s face told him otherwise. That guy seemed to be trouble, Jihoon could feel it deep in his soul.

“Nice to meet you doctor Lee. Isn’t it a bit hot in your office? Or is it just you?“ Jihoon was completely taken aback for a moment. A lot of things had happened in the past four years he had worked as a psychiatrist, but never had a patient started their conversation with a bad pick-up line.

“It’s quite strange to talk to a psychiatrist. I would have never come here by free will, but my friends have bothered me for weeks to no end with it. They would never shut up about it, so I promised them to go at least once. I’m too busy to listen to their nagging, you know?” Jihoon had been completely wrong. That guy had no problem at all to talk about himself. He probably was the type of guy who never shut up.

“I’m the CEO of a company. There is always a lot to do and for a couple of months I’m more stressed-out than ever and I needed a way to relieve the stress.” Relieving stress could mean a lot of things. Jihoon had an idea what this was all about and he shouldn’t be picky with his patients, but he dearly hoped his intuition was wrong. If he was right, it would be a difficult combination he had to deal with.

“To put it nicely, I’m having a lot of sex. Sometimes, up to five times a week. It depends on how much I can fit it into my schedule. Which in my humble opinion isn’t that much of a problem. But since I never have sex with the same partner more than once, my friends keep on saying that I have a problem. That I’m a “sex maniac who is unable to get attached to another person romantically”. Their words, not mine.”

Jihoon wanted to make a sour face. His intuition had been right like so many times before. His horrible week was almost over, so why did he need to deal with a good looking guy who is craving an inappropriate amount of sex as his last patient for the day? Suddenly a drink after work sounded very appealing. Jihoon remembered that he had no alcohol at home and made a mental note to buy something strong after work.

“When was your last relationship?” Jihoon asked dryly, but Soonyoung just gave him a lopsided smile.

“Define relationship. Is something under three months eligible?” Jihoon was suddenly sure that Kwon would be a lot of hard work. He was difficult to deal with and probably even more difficult to open up.

“The last relationship that felt like a real relationship to you. Preferably longer than three months.” Soonyoung smiled sweetly at the psychiatrist and Jihoon wanted to roll his eyes at the reaction, but it was hardly appropriate. The CEO wanted to rile him up, probably even seduce him. It seemed like the taller one wanted to play games, but Jihoon was a master in that field. He wouldn’t lose to him.

Their mind game would start right now.

“You’re a quite reserved person doctor Lee. I don’t know why, but it’s very attractive.” Jihoon sighed quietly and took the glasses from his nose he was wearing at work to look more mature and trustworthy. His eyesight was in reality 120 percent.

“You are here as a patient to get the professional help from a psychiatrist. This is not a bar where you can find your next one-night stand.” Soonyoung was finally having a more serious expression on his face hearing Jihoon’s words. He folded his hands and leaned back in the chair.

“Alright, no need to get all defensive. I just couldn’t resist flirting because you are so handsome.” Jihoon gritted his teeth and swallowed down the words threatening to leave his mouth because they contained approximately eight swear words.

“Back to your last relationship, please.”

“Hmm, it was in my last year at university I guess.” That was years ago, the situation seemed to be a lot graver than the CEO was believing it to be.

“Tell me about that relationship,” Jihoon said slowly and Soonyoung looked like he wanted to refuse to answer at first, but started talking after all.

“We dated for a bit over a year and one day he told me that he wasn’t in love with me anymore, that we are better off as friends. We separated and stayed friends. He started dating half a year later another friend of mine. They got married lately. End of the story.” 

Jihoon made some notes in Kwon’s file. The wedding of his ex could certainly have been the catalyst for Kwon’s increase in craving sex. If he was still hung up on his ex, the wedding could have hurt him deeply.

“When did they get married exactly?” Soonyoung laughed loudly at the questings hitting in amusement the armrest of the chair.

“No. No, no, no, you will not try making my ex getting married into my problem. I’m completely over him. We didn’t even fit all that well together. I would never date someone like him now.” 

The CEO’S words sounded very exaggerated and fake. People normally have a certain type they like and if he dated his friend for over one year, there must have been a lot of things he liked about him and most probably still liked about the other.

“Why not?”

“First of all, he‘s much too tall. I don’t like it when men are that tall. Secondly, he’s much too hyper, more than myself. That doesn’t work well. Also he’s just… no, really it doesn’t work between us. I like small guys with a stoic face and pretty hands. Tell me doctor, what can you do with these pretty hands of yours?” 

Jihoon looked at the clock that was ticking quietly in his office. Time was going by much too slowly. If it would go on like this, he probably could make a book out of all the bad pick-up lines the other was using by the end of the session.

“Why did you have no relationship after the breakup at university?” Soonyoung shrugged unimpressed. 

“I‘m 28 years old. Do you know how much work it is to get into the position I‘m in right now? I simply had no time.” That sounded to Jihoon like a bad excuse, one he knew himself all too well.

“But you had the time to pick up a lot of people. Did no one ever interest you enough to have a real relationship?” Soonyoung shook his head and sighed dramatically.

“I tried, okay? But most people are not happy with a workaholic boyfriend.”

“Not all people are like that mister Kwon. Some people can understand the dedication a partner puts into his work.” Soonyoung suddenly looked in interest at Jihoon. There was a glint in his eyes that was very dangerous. Jihoon had to be cautious to not let his guard down in front of the CEO. 

“Are you such a person?” Jihoon almost rolled his eyes at the question but instead answered with a flat voice.

“This is not about me.”

“But I would feel better if you‘d tell me,” Soonyoung told him all too genuine and it was difficult for Jihoon to shrug him off. If he wouldn’t offer a piece of himself, how could he expect the other to lay his heart bare in front of him?

“Yes, I am such a person.”

“Your partner must be really happy with you.” Soonyoung pointed at a photo on the side table and Jihoon started laughing immediately.

“That’s my best friend.” Jihoon could have lied and told the CEO that indeed the man in the photo was his boyfriend. The other would have probably stopped his flirting at once. But first of all Jihoon hated lying and secondly he had to be sincere with his patients. That he deep down liked getting compliments was of course not the reason he told him the truth.

“Good, I‘ll interpret that as you being single.” Soonyoung gave him a brilliant smile, which made Jihoon feel slightly breathless, but he pushed the unnerving feeling strongly away at once.

“You shouldn’t interpret here anything. That is my job.” Soonyoung wanted to start talking again, but Jihoon put a hand up to stop him.

“I have some more questions. What about masturbation?” 

The CEO’s cocked his head to the side, obviously confused by the question. Jihoon could understand his confusion because the question came out of the blue, but it really was just a standard question while talking about hypersexuality.

“Right now in front of you? If that’s what gets you going doctor Lee.” Jihoon didn’t know if he should feel flustered or angry, so he simply ignored what Soonyoung had said.

“How often do you masturbate?” Jihoon asked again in a more stern voice. The taller looked slightly disappointed when he noticed what exactly the psychiatrist was asking.

“Rarely. I prefer having sex.” Jihoon made a note of it and went on to the next question.

“And what about pornos?” Soonyoung simply smirked at the question, every trace of confusion and disappointment gone from his face. 

“Is that an invitation to a date? I have a nice OLED TV.”

“Mister Kwon,” Jihoon said with a warning tone in his voice and Soonyoung immediately straightened his face.

“Do I look like I have time to watch pornos? I’m a workaholic and in my spare free time I have hookups or meet my friends!” This all didn’t point to an obsessive sexual behavior. Maybe the guy really just used sex to let off some steam. Still, he seemed to have a problem with commitment. Jihoon would try to get to the cause of it in their next session. For now his bed was calling. Or a drink. Or two.

“Okay, I think that’s enough for today.” Jihoon opened a drawer and got a paper out. 

“Please fill out this form and bring it with you for your next session.” Soonyoung took the paper and scanned the questions for a moment. A sly smile spread over his face.

“The top priority on my to-do list is you, but filling out this questionnaire comes right after that.” Jihoon wanted to scream. How was the guy even able to find so many men to sleep with? Did they tape his mouth shut? He seemed to have an endless arsenal of bad pick-up lines.

“I can’t wait to see you again next week, doctor Lee. I hope you’ll dream of me.” Soonyoung winked at him and then got up from the chair and walked out of the office.

Jihoon leaned forward onto the table and lightly banged his head against it. He didn’t know how to deal with his new patient. 

He sat up again and flipped in annoyance Soonyoung’s file off the table. He scoffed loudly at his thoughts and picked the file up. He was a professional psychiatrist and that’s why he would figure out the guy’s problem, help him fix it and then send him on his way.

He wasn’t bothered by some bad pick-up lines and a seductive gaze. He never would give in to the game the other was trying to play.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was Friday and Jihoon had only one more session left for the day. Just like the week before, the same patient would sit in front of him talking about his problems. But while last week he had gone into their session with a neutral mind, it wasn’t as easy for Jihoon this time. Kwon Soonyoung was already sitting in the waiting room, but the psychiatrist didn’t feel like calling him inside yet. He wasn’t ready for his patient’s never-ending attempts of flirting with him. He had been so sure last Friday that he could be completely professional about the whole thing, but in reality, he had been unnerved the whole weekend because of his patient’s behavior.

Kwon had made the new appointment on Monday this week and Jihoon had been considering for a while to call the other and decline him as a patient. It was something he did only very rarely when he wasn’t feeling comfortable with a patient. In the end, he couldn’t justify dropping the CEO as a patient just because he was flirting with him.

Jihoon picked up his pen from the table and let it fall back down. He repeated that a couple of times until he got bored of it and finally got up and called Soonyoung into his office. Work is work and every patient needed to be treated. Also, the sooner he started the session, the sooner he’ll get off work.

Soonyoung walked into Jihoon’s office with big steps and an even bigger smile on his face. He had taken the jacket of his black suit off and had loosened his tie slightly. Jihoon was staring for a moment too long at the other’s nice legs for his lingering gaze to go unnoticed. Soonyoung was giving him a big ass smirk when their eyes finally met.

Jihoon pushed the glasses on his nose up and decided to behave like nothing had happened. “How are you mister Kwon?”

“I was feeling a little bit off today, but you have definitely turned me on.” So, Soonyoung went right back to the game. Jihoon was wondering for a moment if the other would have aggressively started flirting without him checking out the CEO, but concluded that no matter what he would do, Kwon would always be a flirt. It probably was just his character. Jihoon might have been overthinking things since their last session. The CEO was for sure flirting with every slightly attractive person and Jihoon shouldn’t feel bothered by it, but accept it as a strange quirk of his patient.

“Did you fill out the questionnaire?”

“Of course, I never disappoint doctor Lee.” The smug look on his patient‘s face told him that this was actually a sexual innuendo. Jihoon couldn’t help wondering for a short moment if he was telling the truth until he noticed what he was thinking about. Soonyoung’s mind games had more effect on him that he liked to admit. He had thought the whole past week continuously about the other and now a sexual innuendo was immediately making him think again. He needed to be careful with his thoughts from now on.

Jihoon slowly breathed in and out a couple of times and looked through the questionnaire, but couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary. A stable family, no traumatic happenings and besides that one relationship gone wrong, no obvious troubles with love - only the lack of it. Afterall, Kwon’s inability to have long-lasting relationships must have something to do with his ex from the university. Either that or the CEO hadn’t answered all the questions truthfully.

“I think we should talk again about your ex from the university. Were you very hurt when he broke up with you?” Soonyoung made a sour face at the question.

“I already told you that he’s not a problem for me.”

“If he’s not your problem then you shouldn’t have difficulties talking about him.” It was easy psychology he was using and Soonyoung seemed to have noticed that as well. He was giving the psychiatrist a look that told him he knew exactly that he was being manipulated into answering and that he didn’t like it.

“Of course I was hurt. Breakups always hurt. It also hurt my ex.” The answer was weak and Jihoon was sure that the CEO was hiding something.

“But he found a new boyfriend half a year later while you were more or less single all the time.”

“He was lucky. My other friend he started dating half a year later is a great guy. You don’t find a good guy like him often. He’s intelligent, witty and gentle. He’s the whole package.”

Jihoon tapped with one finger absentmindedly onto the table. Maybe that was the real problem of Soonyoung. Maybe he didn’t like his ex, but the friend he married lately. If he fell in love with the same person as his ex, it would be a very complicated situation.

“Do you by any means like that guy?” Soonyoung looked now positively angry. He was gritting his teeth and gripping the armrest of the chair tightly.

“Seriously doctor, what kind of fairytale are you trying to make up here? I’m not interested in either of them! They are my best friends! You are taking this too far.” There must have been a lie hidden somewhere. Jihoon was sure of it, but he knew that he wouldn’t get anything out of Kwon in the moment, so he decided to change the subject. He needed answers and if he couldn’t get them in a direct way, he would take a detour.

“Alright, what do you want from a relationship then, mister Kwon?” Soonyoung was crossing his arms over his chest and Jihoon was afraid his patient might not tell him now anything for the rest of the session. He seemed very closed off at that moment.

“I need someone who understands that I’m sometimes very busy with my work.”

“There must be more than that. What do you really want from a relationship?” Jihoon deliberately softened his voice and looked straight into Soonyoung’s eyes. The CEO let his arms sink and sighed quietly.

“I don’t know. This is a difficult question… I want someone who understands me and laughs with me. I want to come home after a long day at work and be welcomed with a warm smile and a hug. I want someone who makes my heart feel like it’s bursting when I look into his eyes. I want to give everything in a relationship, but want to receive everything in return from that person. I want someone who feels like home.” 

Jihoon was very surprised at Soonyoung’s words. He didn’t expect the CEO to be that sensitive. He could relate to wanting someone in your life who felt like home. 

“Do you feel alone mister Kwon?”

“Sometimes. Everyone feels alone sometimes.” Another lie. It was now easy to detect them for Jihoon.

“No, not everyone,” Jihoon said lowly but knew that Soonyoung was almost right. Most people felt alone at times. Being always happy was a rare case, but still it was something to strive for in life. Ironically it was something Jihoon had never achieved himself.

“Do you feel alone sometimes, doctor Lee?”

“I do, but that’s beside the point. Do you have trouble sleeping?” 

Soonyoung hesitated to answer the question. Jihoon was sure he wanted to know why he was feeling alone, but the psychiatrist wouldn’t give him that answer. The CEO must have sensed that too because his gaze changed and Jihoon immediately knew that the other was back to playing mind games with him.

“Yes, I‘m having trouble sleeping by myself. Maybe you can sleep with me?”

“Please stop your flirting mister Kwon.”

“Is it not working? I‘m trying so hard,” Soonyoung said in a cute voice. A smile was tugging at Jihoon’s lips and it was highly unprofessional. The sudden realization that he was indeed liking the flirting wasn’t sitting well with Jihoon. He should never see a patient as more than a patient. It was an unwritten rule, his rule. So why did he keep on thinking about the other?

“What do you want from a relationship, doctor Lee?”

Jihoon sighed quietly. The CEO didn’t know when to stop. 

“Yes, yes, I know. You’re not going to tell me, right? But why do I have the feeling that when I talked about relationships, I saw the same wishes and dreams reflected in your eyes?”

Jihoon was stunned silent. He had his feelings normally under control being trained well to only show his patients what he wanted to show. How did the other figure out that deep down Soonyoung’s words had moved him a great deal because he was wishing for the same things?

Before Jihoon could answer the CEO, Soonyoung’s phone was ringing loudly. He took it out of his pants and looked at the display.

“Sorry, I need to take this call.” 

Jihoon nodded and leaned back in his chair. It was a good opportunity to calm down his slightly faster-beating heart. He still couldn’t understand how Soonyoung had figured out easily what he had tried so hard to hide.

“What is it? Yes... No... No, don’t do that. Wait until I’m back at the company. I’m leaving for the office at once.” Soonyoung cut the call and got up from the chair.

“Sorry doctor, but we have an emergency at the company. I need to go right now. It was nice seeing you again.” 

Jihoon stood up as well looking slightly confused. It didn’t happen often that a patient was leaving that suddenly. There was a strange feeling tugging in his chest and he couldn’t decipher it. When he tried to pry deeper into his feelings, Soonyoung was already walking to the door. The CEO turned around one more time and gave him another charming smile.

“One more thing, you have the prettiest lips I have ever seen. They would look very good on my lips.” Soonyoung winked at him and rushed finally out of the office.

It suddenly hit Jihoon what the feeling in his chest was. He was disappointed that Soonyoung was leaving already. The CEO was all too charming and he suddenly didn’t mind the flirting anymore. He didn’t know how long he would be able to resist the other and even more, he didn’t know if he even wanted to resist him at this point.

Soonyoung was playing the game well. Jihoon needed to be on guard for their next session or he would completely fall into the other’s trap. He had to admit that he was already standing with one leg inside his trap.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The air was stuffy in the bar Jihoon was sitting in together with friends. It made the tight, light blue jeans and the thin dark blue sweater he was wearing clinging annoyingly to his overheated skin. It was too loud and too full in the bar and worst of all he had been ignored for the past ten minutes. The psychiatrist sighed loudly at his two friends in front of him who hadn’t stopped flirting with each other since they had arrived here. 

Three months ago, Seungcheol had asked Jeonghan to marry him and now they were behaving like they fell in love with each other all over again, constantly flirting and laughing dumbly at every small thing the other was saying. It was nice to see, but at the same time, a bother when he was alone with them. He certainly felt like a third wheel and it was a bit unfair when Jeonghan had been the one to ask him to come here to have a chat. They hadn’t seen each other in a few weeks, so it really had been time for a meetup, but now Jihoon was kind of regretting it that he had accepted the invitation.

“So Hoonie, what happened at work lately?” Jeonghan had finally stopped grinning like a mad person at his fiancé and turned to Jihoon. He smiled at him widely and it was suddenly difficult for the psychiatrist to be annoyed with his friend anymore. He knew Jeonghan since primary school and he had always been like a real big brother to him, almost like a father at times. Jihoon’s father had run away when he was just one year old and he had no memory of whatsoever of him. That’s why a friend like Jeonghan had been a real blessing to him.

“You know that I’m not allowed to talk about my patients.”

“Okay, good. What happened then outside of your work?” Jihoon shrugged at the question. 

“Nothing.” Jeonghan tapped repeatedly with his foot onto the floor which he sometimes did while being annoyed.

“Hoonie, there must be something worthwhile to talk about.” Jihoon was close to telling his friend again that nothing had happened in his life in the last few weeks, but stopped himself from it. Jeonghan would go crazy and nag him endlessly if he told him once again that he had done nothing else than working, going to the gym and sitting at home either reading work-related papers or playing video games. Unfortunately there only had been one thing happening in his life lately that could be of interest to his friend. He almost didn’t dare to say it out loud because it would make things too real and too complicated.

“There was this guy…” Jihoon couldn’t even finish the sentence because Jeonghan was excitedly interrupting him at once.

“Wait, am I dreaming? You actually met someone?”

“No, not really. He’s a patient, so this has nothing to do with feelings. He’s just intriguing.” The little smirk on Jeonghan’s lips annoyed the hell out of Jihoon and he already regretted starting this talk.

“If you say that he’s intriguing then you are already head over heels for him, Hoonie. We all know how you are, you rarely are interested in anyone, but if you are interested then it runs very deep. You needed over two years to get over your unrequited love the last time.” 

Jihoon hated that topic. He never wanted to talk about that awful time again. He still didn’t know why he had been so hung up on that guy. He had gone to a party of Seungcheol and Jeonghan three years ago and there had been this friend of Seungcheol. A nice guy, funny and maybe just a tad bit too loud. When he first saw him, he hadn’t been particularly his type, but when they talked to each other and the guy had told him that “if he’s single, he should maybe look around for a guy here” and it had sounded very much to Jihoon’s ears like it was an invitation to like the other.

He had asked him for his number and Jihoon had written him already the next day, asking to meet in a restaurant. They got along fabulously, laughing loudly together about all the funny stories the other had to tell. Jihoon had to admit to himself that he was already falling down the rabbit hole. He wrote him another message after their meeting and asked if they should meet up the next week again and the other agreed immediately. The shock only came to Jihoon at their third meeting when the other told him that he might have understood something wrong because he only saw him as a friend and liked someone else.

Stupid as Jihoon was, they kept on meeting as friends for almost two years and Jihoon kept being in love the whole time. The guy also didn’t make it easy for him because he kept on behaving like they were on a date every single time. But then one day, as sudden as everything had begun, they just stopped meeting each other and Jihoon finally could fall out of love again. Jihoon truly believed that he had been the biggest fool on earth for liking someone for over two years who never liked him back in a romantic way. And now he sat here and talked about one of his patients whom he didn’t even know all that well, but who was nevertheless constantly lingering in his mind just because he had used some bad pick-up lines on him. He hadn’t even seen Soonyoung after their second session again.

He still was the biggest fool on earth.

“I don’t even know why I mentioned him. He hasn’t come to a session in three weeks and I expect to never see him again.”

“You could contact him and ask why he’s not coming.” Jihoon snorted at the comment.

“That is his decision and not mine.”

“Then you could call him and ask for a date.” It was the first time Seungcheol spoke up this evening and Jihoon immediately felt like ripping his throat out. Why were both of them such know-it-alls? He wasn’t sure if they were a match made in heaven or a match made in hell.

“I don’t date patients, okay? I just don’t! It’s highly unprofessional. If word gets out about it, it could ruin my reputation!” Jeonghan snickered quietly at Jihoon’s outbreak.

“Whatever you say, Hoonie. Still, I think you should contact him if you are interested. You’re much too rarely interested in anybody that you have the luxury to simply ignore an attraction.”

“I said he’s intriguing! I’m not attracted to him!” He really wasn’t attracted to him. He probably was just a bit hung up on Soonyoung because there hadn’t been anyone flirting with him in quite a long time.

“Yeah, keep on lying to yourself. I can immediately spot your lies and you not being attracted to that guy is a big fat lie.” 

Jihoon suddenly stood up in annoyance. He needed to flee for a moment or this talk would never end.

“I’m thirsty. I’m gonna get myself another drink.”

He walked to the bar in a hurry and ordered another gin tonic. It was the second one this evening and he should stop afterward because he was not good at holding his alcohol, but a second one really would hurt.

Jihoon grabbed the glass when the bartender handed it over to him and just wanted to turn around to go back to their table, when he felt a hot body pressing against his back, leaning close to whisper into his ear. 

“I know a great way to burn off the calories in that drink.” 

Jihoon knew that voice and he knew these bad pick-up lines. The psychiatrist turned around and looked right into the brightly smiling face of Kwon Soonyoung. Any angry retort was left stuck in his throat because of the superior visuals in front of him. Soonyoung had pushed his brown hair out of his face making his slanted eyes stand out even more and he was clad from head to toe in expensive black designer clothes. The button-down shirt and his pants were clinging to his body in all the right places. He looked dangerously handsome.

Maybe he had been lying to Jeonghan and Seungcheol after all. He was indeed attracted to Kwon Soonyoung, there was no way he could deny it.

“What are you doing here?” The psychiatrist asked while wiggling out of Soonyoung’s half embrace.

“What does it look like?” Jihoon’s question had been stupid because the answer was all too obvious. He was searching for someone to fuck. And the way he looked today, he would find someone in no time. The thought unnerved Jihoon a lot more than it actually should.

“Well, have fun. My friends are waiting.”

Soonyoung grabbed his wrist and stopped him from leaving. He gave the CEO a sharp look and the taller one let go of his hand at once.

“Aren’t you just third-wheeling? I saw you sitting with them at the table and you didn’t look like you had a lot of fun.”

“So what? Better being the third wheel than constantly changing the second one.” Jihoon’s harsh words didn’t seem to impress Soonyoung because he was still lazily smiling at him.

“Have a drink with me. I’ll make your evening fun.” 

Jihoon could see the warning signs everywhere. They were standing beside him, in front of him and in every corner of the room while blinking aggressively. All of them were telling him to turn around and leave.

“I‘m not socializing with my patients.”

“I never made a new appointment though. I’m not going again, so I’m not your patient anymore.” Soonyoung had him now. He was curious why the other hadn’t come back. Was he not content with him as a psychiatrist or had he been too busy with work? Or was there a different explanation?

“Why didn’t you come anymore?”

“Let’s sit down first, okay?”

Jihoon weighted off his choices. Third-wheeling or talking with the annoyingly handsome man in front of him to finally figure out why he hadn’t made a new appointment. Suddenly the choice was very easy.

“Okay, let’s sit down.” Soonyoung grinned widely and started walking into the different direction of where Seungcheol and Jeonghan were waiting for him. There was an empty table at the corner of the room and before they reached it, Soonyoung turned around to him and dropped his gaze slightly.

“These pants look great on you, but they’d look even better if they were on my bedroom floor.”

Jihoon simply ignored the flirting and put his glass onto the table before sitting down on a chair.

“So, why did you stop coming to my office?” 

Soonyoung sat down opposite to him and shook his head amusedly, probably thinking something along the lines of “you’re coming straight to the point, aren’t you?”.

“I thought it wasn’t leading to anything. Like I already said before, I only went because my friends were annoying. I’m doing fine.” There he was lying again. It was all too easy for Jihoon to see the lie in his eyes, hear it poisoning his words.

“Coming here to pick up someone for the night is doing fine for you?”

“Doctor Lee… no, that doesn’t sound right. Can I call you Jihoon?” The psychiatrist thought about declining at first, but if he wanted to know more about the other then it would be best to get a bit more friendly. Soonyoung obviously didn’t want to tell him anything as a psychiatrist, but maybe he would open up to a same-aged friend.

“We’re the same age, so why not.”

“Why did you become a psychiatrist, Jihoon?”

Their conversation had suddenly done a 180. Jihoon wanted to talk about Soonyoung but ended up getting questioned about his own life. Maybe he needed to talk about himself first to make the other start talking, but it wasn’t all that easy for Jihoon too. Especially this was a sensitive topic to him.

It was a widely spread belief that people study psychology so they could therapy themselves. Jihoon chose to study psychology because he was interested in the human mind, every single part of it. That was at least what he had believed when he started his studies at university. Now four years into his job, he wasn’t so sure anymore. While he sat in his office trying to therapy people who were unable to have a relationship among other things, he never had a long and well-working relationship too. He was only twice in his life really in love and both times it went horribly because one of them turned him down and the other had been his best friend’s boyfriend at school.

Only growing up with his mother who stayed single all her life after Jihoon’s father had run away, he had never really experienced how a relationship was working. Instead he had learned that it was perfectly fine to live alone. That was most probably his biggest problem, right next to him being strangely drawn to men who are the complete opposite of him. Men who were loud and funny and liked going out. Jihoon enjoyed staying at home, was more on the quiet side and had a crude sense of humor. It all just didn’t fit together, but he still was attracted to his complete opposite. Maybe because deep down he hoped someone would save him from hiding away from the world. Maybe he wanted and needed someone who would take his hand to simply go to the beach on a free day or look at the sunset from a high building before going home from work. Someone who would make him take holidays for once and go on a travel in a very far away country.

But all of these things were hardly something he could tell a person he barely knew even if Soonyoung would probably trust him then more. He couldn’t say it, so he kept his answer short. “I’m interested in the human mind.”

“Hmmm, I think you are hiding something, but I can understand that you don’t trust me.” Jihoon scoffed at Soonyoung’s words. He wanted to tell the other that he wasn’t any better in that aspect, but decided to ask him a question instead. 

“Why did you try so hard and became a CEO at such a young age?” Jihoon was sure this was a safe topic because Soonyoung had been the one starting the talk about work. If he would talk about his work, it might lead to finally opening up to Jihoon a bit.

“My father is a CEO as well - one of the biggest big companies in the country. He wanted me to join the company after graduating and slowly work my way to the top to take over one day. Instead I tried to challenge myself in a company where I knew it would be more difficult for me. I didn’t want to be just the son taking over his father’s company. I wanted to be deserving of the title of a CEO.” 

A rich son, who wanted to be more than just the son of his father. Jihoon had to admit that it was respectable of Soonyoung to think like that. Most rich kids chose the easy way and took whatever they were getting offered. But in the end, he was still a rich kid, something Jihoon could hardly relate to having grown up quite poor.

“What about your father’s company then? Will you take over it one day or not?”

“I still don’t know. Time will tell.” Soonyoung sounded very sincere at that moment and Jihoon had the feeling he could make the other talk now.

“What do you want from life Soonyoung?”

“I want to do my work well, but I also want something more in my life than just work. It’s getting kind of sad lately. All I do is work. I’m not unhappy, but I’m also not particularly happy.”

“Something more in life” could mean a lot of different things, but Jihoon had the hunch that Soonyoung was talking about a relationship. His unableness to lead a relationship was what brought him to his office after all.

“So you want a relationship?”

“Maybe. It would be worthwhile if I ever find a man who’ll make me want to take holidays for him. You know, I go on so many business travels, but I never really see the cities. I just go to meetings and then fly back home. I would like to stay longer for once. Do you like traveling, Jihoonie?”

“I never traveled anywhere.” The answer slipped off Jihoon’s lips before he could stop himself and Soonyoung looked very shocked about it. Of course, a rich guy like him wouldn’t understand it that some people simply didn’t have the money to travel overseas.

“What? Why?”

“My mother raised me alone, so we never had the money for it. And now that I finally have the money for it, I don’t have the time.” He still didn’t really have the money for it. He was in debt because of his office. He had to take a credit to pay the rent, the furniture and also his secretary. Things had been rough as a new psychiatrist, but now he had regular patients and he was getting recommended to other people. He would be able to pay off all his debts soon, so he could probably do a travel once in a while. But somehow he never even considered taking time off and instead kept on working without a break.

“I guess, you’re the same as me. Saying that you have no time is just a lame excuse. Where would you like to go for travel?” Another topic Jihoon wasn’t comfortable with. The psychiatrist took a big gulp of his drink and stared coldly at Soonyoung in the hope the other would drop the topic.

“Why is that important?”

“Is it embarrassing or what? Just answer the question.” Jihoon sighed and leaned back in his seat. He could refuse to answer, but what was even the point in that? He was behaving ridiculously. Soonyoung wouldn’t laugh at him after all.

“Iceland.”

“That’s a very particular choice. Why Iceland?”

“I want to see the aurora.” Jihoon made a sour face and looked at the drink in front of him.

He had a strange obsession with the aurora ever since he had seen photos of it as a child. The beautiful green sky looked like it was part of a fairytale and it made Jihoon dream and hope for a life right out of a storybook. He had a big collection of photo books about the aurora at home, hundreds of photos saved on his laptop, but none of them were taken by himself. One day he would go to Iceland and see the green hue painting the sky beautifully with his own eyes, but right now he was still afraid to make his dream come true. He wasn’t ready for it because his life didn’t feel like a fairytale right now.

“You’re more of a romantic than I expected. You’re very different on the inside than what you are showing on the outside. I like that a lot. I hope you’ll be able to see the aurora soon.” Jihoon’s heart was fluttering and he desperately hoped that he wasn’t blushing. He knew that Soonyoung was just a player, but when he sat here with him, talking about all these unimportant and at the same time very important things, he felt like almost like a friend. A friend he might as well fall for any moment.

“You’re such a sweet talker. But then again, you have a lot of practice in that field, right?”

“Believe me, you don’t even have to talk that much when you are searching for a one-night stand. It’s easy to see who is searching for the same thing. We exchange some sentences, I go home with them and then leave afterward for my flat. It’s just fast stress relief. I’m not sweet-talking them into anything. ” That was too much information for Jihoon. Imagining spending the night with Soonyoung and seeing him leave right afterward made his heart clench painfully. 

“Maybe you should start meeting your friends instead of hooking up all the time.”

“My friends would love you for saying that. Even though I’m meeting them regularly, they are still complaining that I should meet them more often instead of having sex. They are being unfair. I love them and I’m doing my best too! I even helped them so much with preparing their wedding. I cut a short movie for them and made a half an hour-long speech!! And that’s the thanks I get…” 

It was easy to hear and see how much Soonyoung loved his friends. His gaze was soft and affection was oozing off every single word he said. He was a good guy, anyone who spoke like this about his friends had to be a good person.

Soonyoung kept on talking about his friends and Jihoon simply listened to him with a smile on his face. He hadn’t been this relaxed and happy for quite a long time. Between all the work-related talks, he must have forgotten how to really communicate with people like a normal person. He was just looking for the lies in a person's word thinking about their problems and how to help them.

Jihoon might have forgotten to simply enjoy himself and be happy somewhere along the way.

“Your friends are probably just worried,” Jihoon said in a light voice and smiled widely at Soonyoung.

“There is no need to worry. Especially not when you are smiling so brightly at me. You should smile more often. You’re gorgeous like that.”

Soonyoung was all too charming. Jihoon felt butterflies in his stomach and he should feel alarmed, but on the contrary it made him highly motivated. Soonyoung was searching for a one-night stand here, but Jihoon wanted him to stay longer than that. He liked the way the other smiled at him, his passion for work, how he talked about his friends and life in general. He even had to laugh about his corny pick-up lines at this point. He was falling for the CEO. Fast. He wanted this night with him, but he wanted his next day too. And maybe even all of his days afterward.

Jihoon was utterly whipped.

Somewhere in the back of Jihoon’s mind, he knew that Soonyoung was again the type of guy who was too different from his character and even too different from the way he grew up. They were the complete opposite of each other and it would be difficult to make it work between them, but still he hoped that it wasn’t impossible. That Soonyoung was different from everyone else and that he could appreciate Jihoon’s character. He really hoped that this time he wasn’t the only one with a fast-beating heart. That’s the reason why he needed to figure out if he even had a chance with Soonyoung. He shouldn’t gamble too high after all.

“Soonyoung who is it who broke your heart? Your ex or his husband?”

The CEO looked down at his hands and didn’t answer for a long while. When he looked up again many emotions were sparkling in his eyes. Jihoon knew that he was finally ready to talk.

“It’s his husband. When my ex and I broke up, it wasn’t all that hard on me. Of course breakups are not nice, but after a few weeks I noticed that even after we had broken up, not a lot had changed between us. We had stupidly tried to be friends in a relationship and breaking up had been the right choice.”

“And then?”

“And then I noticed I’m in love with my other friend. I didn’t know that my ex and he had been already secretly dating at that time. They only told me a lot later because my ex didn’t want to hurt my feelings. After all, he had started a new relationship quite fast. I distanced myself from them for a while afterward, both my friends believing that I had a problem with my ex dating again when it had actually been my other friend I was hurt over. I never told anyone.”

Jihoon wanted to laugh - loudly. How could it be that two completely different people like Soonyoung and him had gone through similar problems in life? And why was one of these two people with problems the psychiatrist and the other the patient? Jihoon tried not to think further about it because it wouldn’t do him well.

“Do you still love him?” 

It was the most important question of the evening to Jihoon. If Soonyoung would say yes, he would need to give up on the other immediately. He couldn’t fall in love again with someone unable to love him back.

“No, I don’t. Unrequited love, fortunately, doesn’t last forever. I still love him as a friend, but not in a romantic way.” This time Jihoon couldn’t detect a lie in Soonyoung’s words and his heart suddenly felt a lot lighter because he had a real chance now, he only needed to use the chance well.

“So why did you not try to have a relationship again when you were over your friend?”

“Maybe I’ve gotten too used to being alone over the years. And there hadn’t been anyone who caught my eye. But I think I’m ready to change that now.”

“That’s good. You should start with not picking up guys all the time.”

“Yeah, another day maybe. It’s too difficult for me when you are sitting in front of me looking like a whole snack.” There was a dangerous glint in Soonyoung’s eyes, but Jihoon couldn’t turn away from him. The only thing he wanted at that moment was to hear what more Soonyoung had to say.

“You have beautiful hands.” Soonyoung reached forward and put his hand on Jihoon’s, gently caressing the slim fingers. Jihoon thought about pulling back, but the stark contrast of their hands was all too fascinating. Soonyoung’s hand was a lot bigger than his own and his skin tanner. Their hands looked good together, but even more than the contrast of their hands, he liked the warmth seeping into his skin.

“If you would put your pretty fingers to good use, it would look insanely hot for sure.” He shouldn’t ask Soonyoung what he was talking about. He knew it would be something indecent and he should ignore the question because Soonyoung was obviously starting his little mind game again, but Jihoon knew what was going on, so he had the upper hand here. There was no need to resist the other in this situation.

“What do you mean?” Soonyoung smirked and Jihoon was sure that the other thought he had won him over now. But right now it was still Jihoon who was controlling the situation. He only let him go on because he allowed him to. 

“Your fingers would look so pretty wrapped around my cock.”

All blood was rushing immediately down south in Jihoon’s body, his dick twitching strongly in excitement. He tried to calm down because he felt the control slowly slipping out of his fingers. He started trembling slightly when Soonyoung looked at him with a burning gaze.

“There is actually one thing that would look even hotter. Do you know what it is, Jihoonie?” The psychiatrist swallowed heavily. This was a game and he wasn’t allowed to fall into the trap of Soonyoung. If he would start losing his mind, he would lose the game and he desperately wanted to win.

Jihoon grabbed tightly the edge off his chair until his fingertips started to hurt slightly. Only then he gave Soonyoung a lazy smile and answered finally. “Tell me, Soonyoung.” 

“You would look so good with your pretty fingers up your ass. Pushing in and out frantically to reach your orgasm. That would be the most beautiful sight.” Jihoon closed his eyes for a moment. The desire was already clawing at him too strongly. He was close to giving into Soonyoung’s every wish and it was dangerous. He would end up the CEO‘s conquest for the night, already forgotten the next morning. But Jihoon wanted more than that.

Both of them stared at each other without blinking, too afraid to make the wrong move. In the end it was Soonyoung who suddenly grinned at him slyly, his voice coming out as a low whisper when he started talking. “Do you want to continue this talk at home?”

He definitely should say no. It would be the safer choice. They could meet again another day and get to know each other even better. If they knew each other well, the possibility of Soonyoung running away was lower because his emotional attachment would be higher. But Jihoon wanted Soonyoung so very much. He didn’t want to go home alone, but take Soonyoung with him and show the other why exactly he should keep on coming back to him. He didn’t want to say no to Soonyoung’s question.

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon’s hand that he had been holding onto the whole time closer and kissed gently along his knuckles. His tongue peeked out for a moment and licked over the hot skin. Jihoon’s whole body was tingling and when Soonyoung seductively dropped his gaze while watching him, the sexual tension was finally exploding between them. Jihoon had made his choice and it was hopefully not the wrong one.

“Let’s go to my place. I’m living close by.”

It was a dangerous game Jihoon was playing. But he was hellbound motivated to win.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jihoon was unusually tense when they arrived at his flat. He might suck at finding someone to have a long-lasting relationship with, but he had his fair share of flings too. Taking a man home shouldn’t make him nervous, but with Soonyoung everything was different. After all, nothing was easy when feelings were involved.

Jihoon took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves a bit. He needed to be relaxed to have the situation under control. While Jihoon was fighting with his nerves, Soonyoung was looking around his flat in interest with a smile on his face, probably trying to figure out more of his character by analyzing his interior design. Or maybe Jihoon was the only one doing that and Soonyoung simply busied himself with looking at his things. Not everyone was over analyzing everything like Jihoon tended to do.

“Do you want to drink or eat something?” Jihoon finally asked and Soonyoung smiled lazily at him before stepping closer. One hand sneaked around Jihoon’s waist and started caressing his hip. The sexual tension was buzzing in the air, so the psychiatrist wasn’t surprised by Soonyoung’s answer. 

“I‘m a bit hungry. Would you maybe allow me to eat you?” 

“I don’t think I’m eatable, but I guess you can try.”

Soonyoung smiled widely at him and it was again difficult for Jihoon to control his nerves at that moment. Soonyoung shined too brightly and he wanted the other just too much.

Jihoon felt his heartbeat drumming dully in his ears. The psychiatrist wanted to lean upwards to kiss the other, but his body wasn’t listening to him. So instead of him it was Soonyoung making the first move. He slowly closed the gap between them until their lips were only an inch apart. “Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back.” Jihoon chuckled lowly and closed his eyes.

Soonyoung’s lips were dry and warm, touching Jihoon carefully, almost shy. Jihoon opened his mouth for him, but the other only kissed and sucked at his lips before his tongue swiped over his tingling lips a couple of times. When the CEO broke the kiss, Jihoon opened his eyes again to look at the other. He was waiting for him, holding himself back. The psychiatrist shrugged all nervousness off and pulled Soonyoung harshly down to kiss him again. 

It had been so long that he had liked someone so much. He had told Jeonghan that he was intrigued by the other, but his feelings reached far beyond that. The last time he was having such strong emotions for another person, it had been all one-sided and never even lead to a single kiss. Kissing someone whom you liked was an amazing feeling. Jihoon felt drunk on feelings and desires. He wanted Soonyoung so much that his heart felt like bursting.

“I wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you in your office. You’re breathtaking, Jihoonie.” The psychiatrist’s heart skipped a beat. He didn’t understand how Soonyoung could make corny lines exciting and even more he couldn’t understand how fast he came to like his sweet-talking. He had been so bothered by it in the beginning or maybe he had just lied to himself from the very start.

Jihoon leaned upwards to kiss the other again, this time harshly trying to dominate the kiss. He pushed his tongue deep in the other mouth caressing him thoroughly. Soonyoung let him do what he wanted and only pushed gently with his tongue against Jihoon’s. The realization that Soonyoung didn’t try to overpower him was doing great things to Jihoon’s ego and his hands went in a hurry to Soonyoung’s button-down shirt to slowly open it. As soon as he had opened all the annoying buttons, he ripped the shirt off of Soonyoung’s body taking in the great sight in front of him. He didn’t know how the other managed between working 24/7, hooking up with a shitload of people and meeting his friends to go also regularly to the gym, but he certainly wanted to thank Soonyoung for his dedication in this moment. He had a great body, almost as good as Jihoon’s.

He roamed his hands along Soonyoung’s ripped, naked upper body, touching every inch of skin. All the while he kissed down the CEO’s throat and the older let out a loud moan when he sucked a mark in between his throat and shoulder. He seemed to be really sensitive there. Jihoon thought it was cute. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” Soonyoung said in a slightly breathless voice and Jihoon chuckled airly. 

“Desperate?” Soonyoung grinned widely at the question.

“Yes, very much. But the boner in your pants tells me that you are just as desperate.” Jihoon made a slightly annoyed face because he couldn’t deny it. He was just as desperate and aroused as the other, so he simply kept quiet and took Soonyoung’s hand to lead him to his bedroom. As soon as he turned the lights on, the taller one was on him, pulling his shirt off and pushing him over to the bed. Jihoon ungracefully fell backward onto the bed, but he didn’t have any time to feel embarrassed about it because Soonyoung was in mere seconds on top of him kissing down his body.

“You’re so hot,” Soonyoung muttered against Jihoon’s skin while sucking on his collarbones. “And beautiful.” He went a bit lower to kiss right where his heart was beating wildly under his skin. “And intelligent.” The CEO moved lower to kiss and suck lightly on one of Jihoon’s nipples. “Witty.” He went even farther down and started sucking at the skin over his hip bone. “Perfect.” 

Jihoon’s head was swimming. The kisses and words of Soonyoung were burning him, leaving him breathless. His cock was so hard already that it hurt being captured in his tight pants. He didn’t want to ask the other to take them off, so he tried to push Soonyoung off of him to switch their positions, but the taller one caught his wrists in time and pinned them over his head. 

“Let me make you feel good. Please,” he whispered hotly into his ear and Jihoon didn’t feel the need to fight back. For now he would let Soonyoung do what he wanted. He just needed to keep the situation under control and everything would be fine.

Soonyoung let go of his hands again and opened Jihoon’s pants quickly and pulled them together with his underwear off. The CEO looked at him in awe for a while and Jihoon started getting impatient. “What are you staring at?” He wanted to sound annoyed, but the words came out more as a breathless whisper.

“How much do you even work out to get a body like that?” Jihoon bit his lip at the question. He liked getting compliments and this one was very much appreciated - he did work out a lot after all.

“I’m going around three or four times a week. I have a lot of free time after work.” Soonyoung smiled at him, but there was something strange lingering in his gaze. He looked like he had something serious to say, but held it in. Instead, he went back to joking around.

“And what did you do to get such a nice cock?” Jihoon wanted to bark back an angry answer, but when Soonyoung’s big hand suddenly closed around his dick all coherent thoughts flew out of the window. He moaned lowly and threw his head back on the cushion. 

“You’re so hard already, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung moved his hand slowly up and down Jihoon’s shaft and the glide was kind of harsh because he didn’t use any lube. He wanted the other to go faster, but at the same time he knew it would feel slightly uncomfortable.

“There is lube in the bedside drawer.” Jihoon heard Soonyoung chuckle lowly, so he opened his eyes in confusion.

“I have another idea.” Soonyoung let go of Jihoon’s cock and instead moved down to take him into his mouth.

“Oh fuck, ahh…” When the CEO had said that he wanted to make him feel good, he must have been very serious. Soonyoung’s mouth was amazing. Apparently, he wasn’t only good at talking but could use his mouth well for other things too. He bobbed his head in a steady rhythm up and down his length, humming lowly so he vibrations would maximize the pleasure. One of his hands went from stroking the base of his cock to gently caressing his balls and Jihoon’s toes curled at the feeling.

“Y-you’re bloody good at t-this nghh…” He wasn’t only good at giving head, he even looked fantastic doing it. It turned Jihoon on an insane amount seeing Soonyoung’s lips wrapped around his cock while the older was watching him with a heavy gaze. He wouldn’t be able to last long like this.

Jihoon’s moans became fast more frequent and louder. He was moving his hips slightly to push deeper into Soonyoung’s mouth and his partner didn’t seem to be bothered at all. Jihoon was in heaven up to the moment Soonyoung very suddenly stopped everything and pulled away from Jihoon’s cock. Instead, he started kissing along the inside of his leg, biting into the firm skin from time to time.

Jihoon needed a moment to cope with the lost pleasure, but when he finally came back to his senses, he was annoyed. Very much.

“Why did you stop??” He asked in a sour voice, but Soonyoung just continued kissing along the inside of his leg like he had all the time in the world. Jihoon got now really angry with the other because everything was too slow for his liking. He wanted to ask again why Soonyoung wasn’t doing anything, but he stopped the words lingering on his tongue when one of the CEO’s hands suddenly moved up his leg and to his ass until one finger was pressed gently against his hole. Jihoon sharply inhaled at the feeling of Soonyoung’s fingertip sliding inside of him and staying there unmoving

“Do you have a problem with this?” Soonyoung was asking him if he had a problem with bottoming. He didn’t care either way, both topping and bottoming could be really good with the right partner and with Soonyoung he certainly didn’t mind being the bottom. One might think that the top was pulling the strings, but it was actually the bottom who could be a lot more manipulative. For his plans for the night, this was the better choice. He would make Soonyoung crave for more, come back to him and never look at anyone else again.

“No, do it,” Soonyoung smirked slightly and slipped his fingertip now in and out of Jihoon’s hole. The smaller one bit his lip at the feeling, his eyes fluttering close. 

“Don’t close your eyes, beautiful. I need you to see and remember this.” Jihoon took a shaky breath and opened his eyes again. Soonyoung slipped in that moment his finger out of him and leaned forward to open the bedside drawer and fetch the lube. Before settling back between Jihoon’s legs, he kissed the psychiatrist deeply, playing with his tongue for a while. 

“I’ll make you feel so good.” The older whispered against his lips and now Jihoon had to smirk slightly. 

“I think I’ll be the one to make you feel so good that you’ll lose your mind.” Soonyoung threw his head back and laughed loudly. 

“I hope that’s a promise.” 

“It definitely is,” Jihoon said lowly. Soonyoung raised one eyebrow in response but didn’t further comment on it. He simply opened the bottle of lube and coated three of his fingers with it waiting for a moment until it had warmed up completely. Jihoon watched him intently all the while and adjusted his position on the bed slightly spreading his legs even further apart. He thought he would get a reaction out of Soonyoung with that behavior, but the older one seemed to be unbothered and pulled him a bit closer by one leg. Without further teasing he pushed one finger into Jihoon’s hole. The psychiatrist bit his lip again because the feeling was always a bit strange at the beginning. Neither good or bad.

“How long didn’t you have sex?” Soonyoung suddenly asked him and Jihoon didn’t know if he just wanted to distract him or if he was sincerely curious.

“Long. I was busy…” As soon as the words left Jihoon’s mouth, Soonyoung added a second finger and Jihoon let out a small noise of uncomfortableness. It really had been too long for him. What had he been thinking just working the whole time, never considering his needs?

“Do you normally bottom?” Jihoon snorted at the question. He believed to neither behave or look like a bottom, so the question was almost insulting. Almost because it was a fact that people with a strong personality often liked being submissive in bed. Jihoon enjoyed it himself greatly at times, so he chose to not get angry at Soonyoung for asking.

“I have no preference. It depends on the situation and partner.” Soonyoung finally started moving the two fingers inside his ass, expertly searching for his prostate at once. Jihoon let out a soft moan when Soonyoung finally found it brushing gently against it.

“And you‘re comfortable with me fucking you?” The questions were starting to annoy Jihoon. He just wanted to get it on already and not have a whole conversation while having two fingers inside of him.

“Soonyoung, you already have your fingers up my ass!!” The CEO grinned at him and suddenly scissored his fingers hard, opening him up as far as possible. Jihoon threw his head back while panting loudly. He wanted more than that, his patience was already close to snapping.

“I just wanted to make sure. If it has been a while for you, I want to satisfy you the best way possible.” Soonyoung’s words hit this time very differently and they left Jihoon strangely emotional. That wasn’t something you said to a mere one-night stand. Either Soonyoung was a very talented smooth talker or he saw Jihoon as more than a quick fuck. The psychiatrist dearly hoped it was the later.

While still considering what Soonyoung’s feelings might be, the older one pushed a third finger deep into Jihoon. A loud moan rippled out of his throat at the feeling of being well stretched out. Soonyoung was doing such a good job that the pain was only minimal. It seemed like all the sex he had made him quite skilled in what he was doing.

“W-would you h-hurry up already a-and fuck me?” Jihoon stuttered out between panting and moaning, but Soonyoung simply moved his fingers faster inside of him. Jihoon wiggled around helplessly on the bed clawing on the bed sheets tightly. He was already leaking precum heavily and just wanted to feel Soonyoung at this point.

The CEO finally took pity on him and pulled his fingers out. He got up from the bed and cleaned his hand with a tissue before slowly starting to take his pants off. Jihoon looked with half-lidded eyes at Soonyoung trying to calm himself down a bit. He didn’t want to come too soon, so a short break was just what he needed. What he didn’t expect was another wave of arousal rushing through him when Soonyoung’s cock sprang free after pulling down his underwear. He could give the complement of having a nice cock right back. He might even dare to say it was perfect. Hard and leaking, slightly curved to the side and certainly not on the small side. 

Jihoon closed his eyes when Soonyoung got a condom out of the bedside drawer. He needed to calm down or he would come the moment Soonyoung pushed his dick into him. He couldn’t remember ever being this aroused before sex. It was all Soonyoung’s mistake for being so annoyingly perfect in every way. 

Jihoon felt the bed dipping down when Soonyoung joined him again and it didn’t take the CEO longer than a few seconds to position himself between Jihoon’s legs. The psychiatrist opened his eyes again when he felt Soonyoung’s cock nudging at his hole.

“I’m gonna enter you, Jihoonie.” The psychiatrist was holding his breath when Soonyoung’s cock slowly pushed into him. He didn’t even notice how tense he had been the whole time until his partner was gritting his teeth at the extreme tightness.

“Relax, my cock is gonna fall off otherwise.” Jihoon breathed slowly in and out and forced his body to relax. Soonyoung’s jaw finally unclenched and he let out a small satisfied noise while pushing further into Jihoon’s body, only stopping when bottoming out.

Jihoon watched Soonyoung all the while in awe. The CEO looked beautiful like this. He was obviously in deep concentration trying to not hurt Jihoon unnecessarily. His face was slightly red and some strands of his pushed back hair were falling sexily into his face. Jihoon knew at this point that he was a lost case for him. He found the other much too attractive, much too interesting, much too charming. Jihoon’s heart was fluttering strongly in his chest and he had no way to stop it.

Jihoon’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Soonyoung started moving slowly inside of him, a low moan falling from his lips. It felt so good having a big, hot cock inside of him pulsating and twitching slightly. It had been far too long that he had taken cock or had sex in general. 

Soonyoung moaned loudly too and Jihoon loved the sound all too much. “You feel so good, Jihoon. So v-very tight.” The CEO started moving slowly in and out of him rolling his hips sensually. 

“And you’re so, f-fuck, so big. You fill me up so well.” Something shifted in Soonyoung’s eyes and Jihoon knew immediately that the other liked such kind of dirty talk. He had just wanted to rile the other more up with saying it, but it worked exceptionally good on Soonyoung. Jihoon would use that knowledge well.

Soonyoung rammed deeper into him making the smaller man’s body move around helplessly on the bed. The CEO hadn’t been lying when he had said that he never disappoints. Jihoon was getting fucked so well that embarrassing squeals were leaving his mouth. The psychiatrist put a hand over his lips to stop the lewd noises, but Soonyoung pulled the hand away immediately. “I want to hear every little noise you make with that pretty voice of yours.”

If that was what Soonyoung wanted then he would give it to him. Saying dirty things, moaning loudly, he could do it all if it would heighten his chances of Soonyoung not leaving him. He just needed a bit more time with the other. He wanted to show him that they could work out and be perfect together.

Jihoon started moving his hips along to Soonyoung’s strong thrusts and both of them were soon a panting and moaning mess. Even though Jihoon didn’t want to come too fast, he could feel the heat building low in his belly already.

“S-Soonyoung, I’m s-so close,” he moaned out and the CEO immediately thrust even harder into him. Jihoon tried holding back his orgasm, but it became harder and harder.

“Me too. You’re just too sexy, baby. So beautiful.” Jihoon’s cock twitched strongly against Soonyoung’s belly, which seemed to be the sign for the taller one to grab his dick and get him off to the pace of his brutal thrusts.

Jihoon couldn’t hold back anymore, everything was just too overwhelming. He came with an embarrassingly high pitched moan and coated Soonyoung’s fingers heavily with his cum. Soonyoung thrust a couple of times more into the small body under him while hissing and grunting in pleasure and reached his climax finally too with a loud throaty moan. He rid out his orgasm and moved a bit more inside of Jihoon before pulling out and collapsing beside the still panting psychiatrist. He sat up once again and got rid of the condom only to fall back on the bed still trying to catch his breath.

Jihoon didn’t even register what Soonyoung was doing beside him and only came down slowly from his high. When he finally calmed down and was able to think again, a strange feeling of panic came over him. What would happen now? Would Soonyoung leave now and never come back? He couldn’t allow that. Jihoon didn’t want to be like all the one-night stands Soonyoung had. He wanted him to remember this as special. He didn’t want to be like all the others, just a memory that would already fade on the next day, just to be replaced some days later.

The sex had been great, but Jihoon wasn’t sure that it was enough to make the other stay or even come back for more. Jihoon needed to make the other crazy with lust. His mission was far from being finished.

He sat up still feeling slightly shaky and placed himself between Soonyoung’s legs. The CEO looked at him with interest and gave him a small smirk.

“Let me attend to your cock.” The smirk immediately fell of Soonyoung’s lips and his eyes widened considerably. The psychiatrist pushed the shame about his words strongly away. He had never said anything like this before, but he knew exactly what these words could do to a man. A simple “let me blow you” was already nice, but lowering oneself to say that you want to attend to the other’s cock, would drive every guy insane. It was a simple mind game because the other thought he had complete control over you when you are actually the one pulling the strings. And pulling the strings was exactly what Jihoon planned on doing here.

“Bloody hell, that’s the hottest thing I‘ve heard in my whole life. Come here.” Soonyoung sat up, so he leaned against the headboard of the bed and Jihoon crawled closer to him. The CEO pulled him into an aggressive kiss, only letting him go when both of them couldn’t breathe anymore.

“Say it one more time,” Soonyoung commanded lowly. Jihoon wanted to laugh loudly at his dominant attitude, but instead he gave him a coy smile. This was all part of the game. Soonyoung wanted him to be submissive? He could do that. He would do it so well that the CEO would forget where and who he was. 

“Please let me attend to your cock Soonyoung,” Jihoon said again in an overly sweet voice and licked his lips slowly afterward. Soonyoung’s cock was already springing back to life and it was the first win of the night to Jihoon.

“I might be able to come just from you telling me this.” Jihoon finally moved a bit back again and placed himself in front of Soonyoung’s hard dick. He leaned forwards and slowly kissed along the hard shaft before licking over the head tonguing at the slit. He finally closed his lips gently around the head and sucked lightly. When Soonyoung moaned lowly at the feeling, he let go again and smiled sweetly before he started rubbing his cheek against the hot dick. He tried giving the other his most innocent look and knew that his actions were working when Soonyoung’s gaze burned up. He was using every dirty thing he knew and it was working all too well. 

“Fuck Jihoon, I want to wreck you.” Jihoon smiled seductively at him and rubbed his cheek a final time against Soonyoung’s length before taking it back into his mouth. This time he wasn’t playing around but forced himself to swallow Soonyoung whole, the head of his dick pressing hard against his throat. The CEO was moaning loudly and Jihoon would have smirked at him if his mouth wouldn’t have been full of cock. He was good at giving blowjobs and he knew it. He could control his gag reflex very well, so deepthroating wasn’t a problem for him. He would show Soonyoung how good he was exactly.

While taking Soonyoung’s cock far into his mouth and bobbing his head feverishly up and down, one of his hands went behind him and pushed three of his fingers without a second thought into his already stretched hole. Soonyoung had said earlier that he wanted to see this and he would use the knowledge to his advantage. He was pulling at the strings around Soonyoung’s heart tightly and he wouldn’t let him breathe for a while.

Jihoon moaned loudly around Soonyoung’s dick, forcing the heavy hardness even deeper down his throat. “Bloody hell, Jihoon ahhh, are y-you fingering yourself right now?” Jihoon just swallowed around the cock and worked his mouth around the length. He gagged slightly when he went much too deep and Soonyoung finally pushed his head away, so the younger could breathe freely again. Still, Jihoon never stopped pushing his fingers in and out of his hole, so his small moans were slipping now without restriction out of his mouth mixing with the squelching sounds that his fingers were producing while moving in and out of himself. 

“That’s so hot, Jihoon. Keep on pleasuring yourself.“ Jihoon thrust his fingers more harshly into himself mewling loudly, the hard cock in front of him completely forgotten. 

“D-does it turn you on seeing me like ahh, like this?” The other didn’t even need to answer because it was obvious to Jihoon how much he enjoyed it. But since he seemed to like dirty talk so much, he needed to step up his game.

“Yes, so much. You were right. I’m close to losing my mind because of you. You’re so sexy and beautiful. You look so pretty while fingering yourself, Jihoonie. So unbelievable perfect.” Jihoon moaned loudly hearing the words of Soonyoung. He opened his eyes again and the way the CEO looked at him made him forget any reasonable thoughts. The desire was burning brightly in the other’s brown orbs and he hoped that Soonyoung was only looking at him like this.

“Let me see your pretty fingers in your hole, baby.” Jihoon was shaking at Soonyoung’s words. They were both so dirty. He couldn’t believe that he really slipped his fingers out of him and changed his position so he was sitting in front of Soonyoung with his legs spread wide before sinking his finger once more into his hole. Soonyoung’s eyes were fixated on Jihoon’s fingers thrusting in a fast rhythm in and out of his hole while licking his lips now and then. The psychiatrist was so turned on by the whole situation that he threw his head back and started moving his hips in rhythm with his fingers, moaning Soonyoung’s name again and again until he got fed up with masturbating. He wanted to feel Soonyoung again. 

“My fingers are not enough, Soonyoung,” Jihoon moaned out quietly. 

When Jihoon opened his eyes again, Soonyoung positively looked like he wanted nothing more than to throw him on the bed and fuck him into oblivion. To Jihoon’s surprise, the older had more restrain than he anticipated.

“Ride my cock, Jihoon. It’s better than your fingers.” Jihoon licked his lips before finally letting his fingers slip out of his hole. He wanted to make the other snap, but riding him was nice too. Soonyoung grabbed another condom and rolled it over his dick carefully and even that looked hot to Jihoon. The smaller one reached for the lube lying discarded on the side of the bed and coated his fingers before grabbing Soonyoung’s cock and slowly stroking it a couple of times. Even though the CEO seemed to like the sight of Jihoon having his fingers wrapped around the cock, the psychiatrist was too aroused to play around for long. So he positioned himself over Soonyoung’s dick fast and let the tip glide inside. He stopped his movements when a rather depressing thought came to his mind. 

“Is sex for you always like this?” Soonyoung’s face softened at the words. 

“No, this is so much better. You’re so much better, Jihoonie.” The younger one was content with the answer and sunk in one swift motion down on Soonyoung’s cock, both of them moaning at the feeling.

Jihoon moved at once in a fast rhythm up and down while Soonyoung was holding tightly onto his hips. His short nails were digging into his skin, but Jihoon didn’t care. The pleasure was burning too brightly and the need to satisfy the other was too great to bother with such trivial things.

“T-tell me ahhh, tell me what more I should do for you,” Jihoon purred and Soonyoung sat up completely, so the younger one could move more easily on his lap. 

“Just keep on riding me, Jihoonie. You’re doing s-so well. Fuck…” Soonyoung’s hips stuttered slightly and Jihoon knew that the older one was close again. But it was okay because Jihoon was close too, having riled up not only Soonyoung with his cockhungry behavior but himself too.

“Soonyoung ahhh, I’m g-gonna come a s-second time on your cock.” Soonyoung grabbed his hips even harder hearing this and his dick twitching strongly inside of Jihoon pleasuring the psychiatrist’s sweet spot all too well. Moan after moan slipped out of his mouth and his skin heated up strongly. He was leaning even more forward to close his arms around Soonyoung’s shoulders while still moving hurriedly up and down. His cock was rubbing now against Soonyoung hard six-pack and it drove him even faster towards release. Before the warmth could explode inside of him, Soonyoung reached for his cock and pressed at the spot on the base that would hold him back from climaxing. Jihoon whimpered at the feeling. He didn’t want his orgasm delayed, he needed to come right now.

“S-stop it please,” Jihoon stuttered and tears were welling up in his eyes. 

“It will feel better like this, believe me Jihoonie. I’ll make you see stars.” Jihoon still moved his hips as fast as possible, but his head was now leaning on Soonyoung’s shoulder moaning and sobbing into the older one’s ear. When he felt close to blacking out, Soonyoung finally stopped pressing against the uncomfortable point and instead moved his hands quickly up and down Jihoon’s dick. At the same time, the CEO rammed harshly right into the smaller one’s prostate and it was the last thing Jihoon needed to reach his climax. A scream ripped out of his throat and tiny dots of light were dancing in front of his eyes when he splashed his seed between Soonyoung and him.

The tightening of his ass made Soonyoung throw his head back in pleasure moving his hips now up and down frantically in chase of his release. Jihoon was whimpering in overstimulation and it seemed to be these little sounds that finally let Soonyoung reach his orgasm too, once again digging his fingers deep into the skin of Jihoon’s hips. Instead of letting out his loud moans freely, the CEO latched onto Jihoon’s neck and bit down hard. The psychiatrists head was swimming at the overload of feelings and pleasure going through his body. His hands slipped off Soonyoung’s body and he almost would have fallen backward if it wouldn’t have been for the older one holding him up.

Soonyoung slowly moved Jihoon to lay on his back and pulled out of him. “We’re still not finished. You made me feel so good. I want to make you feel even better.” 

Jihoon was still busily trying to catch his breath. His mind was clouded from his second orgasm, so he didn’t even understand what Soonyoung was talking about. He only knew what was happening when the CEO was pushing a cushion under his ass, pulled his legs far apart and started lapping wetly at his hole. Jihoon moaned loudly at the feeling, his pupils blown wide. It had been so long that someone rimmed him that he had completely forgotten how good it could feel. Soonyoung pushed his tongue flat against his hole and then circled his opening without ever stopping. Jihoon wanted nothing more than feeling that warm and wet muscle finally inside of him. 

“Stop playing around,” Jihoon whined and it seemed to amuse Soonyoung greatly because he chuckled loudly against his skin. After a few more licks Soonyoung finally pushed his tongue deep into the loose hole over and over again until Jihoon was shaking in pleasure. The slurping noises Soonyoung was producing were obscene, they aroused him even more. 

“You’re s-so good Soonyoung. Fuck, fuck, don’t stop. P-please…” Despite his begging, Soonyoung stopped for a moment just to push two fingers into his hole, scissoring him open wide. He bent down again and shoved his tongue inside the twitching hole too. Jihoon threw his head back and scream ripped out of his throat. The feeling of Soonyoung’s fingers opening him up while his tongue was lolling inside his hole licking his inside was insane. He had never come just from a rim job, but today might be the first time. He was already leaking so much precum and his hole kept on twitching and tightening. He was just unbelievably aroused.

“M-more Soonyoung. Fuck me ahh, with your t-tongue.” Jihoon moaned the words out loud and Soonyoung immediately pulled back and even let his fingers glide out of his hole. Jihoon opened his eyes to look at the other and saw his with spit glistening lips turn up into a big smirk. 

“Your hole is twitching so much. You must really enjoy this. Don’t worry, Jihoonie. I’ll make you feel even better.” Soonyoung went back down and hardly sucked on his hole before fucking with his tongue in a fast rhythm back into his opening. 

“YES, FUCK!!” Jihoon’s loud moans and wanton noises seemed to spur Soonyoung even more on because he pressed his tongue even deeper inside Jihoon’s needy hole. 

“Soon- ahh, ahh, please…” Jihoon was completely out of his mind. Incoherent moans were leaving his mouth and all thoughts of manipulating Soonyoung were gone and only blinding pleasure was left. When Jihoon let out an especially loud moan, the older one pulled back and wiped the spit with the back of his hand off his face. Jihoon whimpered in confusion. He was already close and just wanted to feel the pleasure again.

“Do you want to come with my tongue inside your ass? Do you want me to suck you off? Or do you want my dick again?” Jihoon’s head was spinning from all the possibilities. 

“Or do you want to fuck me?” A small moan slipped from Jihoon’s mouth at the image of him fucking harshly into Soonyoung, making the other shut up for once. But he didn’t have the patience to switch right now. He was much too aroused to prep Soonyoung, he wanted release fast. And even though coming from Soonyoung’s tongue sounded nice, he would reach orgasm much faster with Soonyoung’s cock inside of him. He settled for that option but hoped in the back of his mind that they could switch another time. There really had to be another time.

“Just fuck me again.”

“Whatever you wish. Let’s just switch positions. I want to thrust as deep as possible into you.” Jihoon knew what Soonyoung meant. He wanted to fuck him from behind. Jihoon obediently rolled around and pushed himself up on his hands and knees. Soonyoung touched his ass with both hands and fondled his cheeks gently. 

“You know so well what I want. We seem to be a perfect fit.”

“Fuck me already. Take me from behind and push your big cock deep inside my ass. I’m already so fucking close.” Jihoon felt slightly embarrassed at his words. No one ever said “take me from behind”. He must have been too desperate at this point to rile up the other. 

Soonyoung moved around on the bed for a moment, probably putting on another condom before leaning his body over Jihoon, so the smaller man’s torso got pressed against the sheets and only his ass was sticking out. Soonyoung laid his hands over Jihoon’s and pushed slowly into him. There was no resistance or whatsoever because Jihoon’s hole was completely loose now. Soonyoung panted close to the psychiatrist’s ear and started thrusting deeply in a slow rhythm into the body under him.

Jihoon was seeing lights dancing behind his closed eyes. What he had experienced while he came the second time this evening, was never-ending now. Soonyoung was doing him so well that the pleasure was rushing through his whole body making him feel ecstatic. He was feeling completely out of his mind with Soonyoung’s body pressed so close against his back and his hips hardly snapping against his ass. The CEO breathily moaned right into his ear and his hands were kind of numb because Soonyoung was gripping them, leaning onto them. It should have been all too much, but it felt just insanely good. 

“Soonyoung, t-this is so ahhh so good. You p-pleasure me so sooo well.” Soonyoung was pushing even deeper inside of him and Jihoon screamed into the sheets. 

“Scream louder baby,” Soonyoung gritted out and Jihoon obeyed at once.

“Nghhh, ahhhhh…” Even if Jihoon wanted, he couldn’t keep quiet. He started moving his hips in rhythm with Soonyoung’s slow fucking and moved his head to the side to let all the obscene noises he was making fall freely from his lips. 

“I’m fucking you the third time, but you’re still so tight and hot. You’re taking me so well, closing perfectly around my dick. Do you… ahh, do you like it too?” 

“Yes, y-yes I love i-it. You’re so, s-so deep inside of ahh me. You feel ahh, you feel huge...” Jihoon clutched the sheets tightly. The pleasure was crazy, he was so close to coming a third time. He couldn’t remember ever having sex like this.

“Can you come just like this, Jihoonie? Can you come just on my dick? I want you to come first.” Jihoon had difficulties coming untouched, no one normally had the patience to finish him like that because it took much too long, but today was vastly different. He was so turned on and pleasure was shooting up his spine like a thunderbolt. Maybe it was because of all the dirty talk or Soonyoung was just that good at sex or it was something completely different. Jihoon wasn’t sure because he could barely concentrate anymore.

“Yes, close!! Just faster…” Soonyoung suddenly thrust in a relentless rhythm into Jihoon, pushing again and again right into the smaller one’s prostate. Jihoon couldn’t keep up with the harsh rhythm anymore and just took what the other was giving him. Soonyoung’s thrusts were starting to get sloppy, but Jihoon was already close, his release tugging low in his belly. 

“Kiss me, Soonyoung. Please ah…” Without any hesitation Soonyoung leaned even more over Jihoon’s body until he could reach the other’s lips. The angle was awkward, but neither of them cared while sloppily kissing each other. It was all hot tongues and breathy moans, a feeling near to suffocating. Jihoon’s vision was starting to spin, so close to release now that he pulled away from the kiss to let out a loud moan. 

“Ahhh, I‘m so close. Fuck, I‘m coming Soonyoung. Nghh, ahhh…” Soonyoung gently kissed his shoulder blade and thrust with great force into the small body under him and Jihoon finally lost it. He let out a high pitched scream while his muscles were twitching strongly and his cock released rope after rope of cum.

Jihoon felt close to fainting. His orgasm was still making his body ring and Soonyoung kept on fucking harshly into him. He was trying to focus his mind one more time, so he would leave Soonyoung with a final lasting memory.

“Soonyoung please come on my ass.” The CEO relentless rhythm staggered for a moment hearing Jihoon’s words.

“Really?” 

“Yes, please. I want to feel your hot release. I wish you could make me full of your cum and shoot all your load into my hole. But since we can’t do that, come at least on my ass. I want it so much.” Jihoon was completely overdoing the dirty talk at this point, but he didn’t care. He had already thrown all his pride out of the window when he came up with that horrid “let me attend to your cock line”. 

Soonyoung started moving again inside of him, only to suddenly pull out in one swift motion. Just a short moment later he could hear the slick glide of Soonyoung getting himself off. He moaned breathily a couple of times and finally Jihoon felt the hot liquid of Soonyoung’s release splashing onto his ass. He moaned quietly and wiggled with his ass a bit just to finish off the show right.

“I think I never came so much in my whole life, Jihoonie. You’re unbelievable.” Jihoon wanted to ask Soonyoung what ‘unbelievable’ exactly meant. Did he mean it in a good way or in a bad way? In the end, Jihoon concluded it must be a good thing because there was no way Soonyoung didn’t enjoy the sex when he came three times.

Jihoon let go of any unnecessary thoughts because he was tired as hell and just wanted to sleep now. Unfortunately he couldn’t even turn onto his back because his ass was wet with Soonyoung’s cum. He doubted his decisions in that moment. Letting Soonyoung come on him had been such a stupid idea. “I‘ll get something to clean you up.”

Luckily Soonyoung was back fast and wiped him off with a wet cloth, so Jihoon could finally fall onto the bed and snuggle into his sheets tiredly. 

“You really made me see stars,” he said sleepily. He heard a low chuckle beside him, but he couldn’t even look at Soonyoung because his eyes were already falling shut.

When Jihoon eyes had closed, there was only one final thought going through his mind before he fell asleep - hopefully Soonyoung would be still there when he woke up. 

This couldn’t be the end already.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Jihoon woke up, he almost couldn’t open his eyes because he was so tired. He sincerely hoped that it was the weekend because he wouldn’t be able to go to work today. Jihoon tried to remember which day it was, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t come up with the answer. The psychiatrist finally forced his eyes open and stared at the ceiling. He felt like a truck had run him over. 

The light that fell through the slightly opened curtains was annoyingly bright and made his eyes watered slightly. The memories from the day before slowly came back to him and he turned his head to the side to look at the other side of the bed.

He was alone.

He shouldn’t be surprised that Soonyoung was gone, but the disappointment hit him even harder than expected. His heart was clenching painfully so he tried to reason that this was bound to happen with the history of Soonyoung, but his psychiatrist mind wasn’t of any help at this moment. Tears were spilling from his eyes and he wasn’t sure if it was only because the light was blending him or because he felt devastatingly sad.

He had hoped that he wouldn’t be just like all the others to Soonyoung. He had hoped that this perfect night had a meaning, that their talk and their glances had made Soonyoung feel something too. But he finally realized that he had given himself into an illusion. He should have been rational about the whole thing and either slept with him and knew that Soonyoung would be gone the next morning or stayed away from him for good. Unfortunately he had listened to his heart that had told him that he was more than a quick fuck to Soonyoung. He had gambled and lost the game tremendously. It seemed like being a psychiatrist wasn’t of any help when feelings were involved. It was impossible to manipulate someone into feeling the same way as you, even when you knew the human mind better than most people. 

Jihoon sat up in bed and winced at the strong pain shooting up his spine. Whoever he would sleep next with, he wouldn’t bottom at that time. “This shit hurts,” he muttered to himself and slowly rolled off the bed and limped to the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. He looked at the mirror and saw a big purple mark on the side of his neck. It would remind him of Soonyoung for many days to come. He saw in his reflection how his eyes got slightly teary again, so he splashed some water on his face and went back into the bedroom and put a clean shirt and some boxer shorts on.

He felt like falling right back into bed, but his throat was overly dry, so he finally made his way to the door to his living room. As soon as he had opened it, he froze in shock at the sight in front of him. Soonyoung was sitting at his table looking back at him with a happy smile on his face.

“Good morning! Sorry, I used your shower and a towel. I needed to get ready because I have work waiting for me, but I didn’t want to wake you up because you were sleeping so peacefully. I actually should have left already, but...” Jihoon gaped openly at the CEO. He didn’t understand what was going on here. 

“I thought you were gone,” Jihoon whispered in awe. 

“Oh, you thought… you thought I left you like all the others?” Soonyoung sounded slightly offended and it ticked Jihoon in his confusion off at once.

“Well, it was a reasonable thought given your history!” The CEO got up from the chair and walked up to Jihoon. The younger one took instinctively a step back, but Soonyoung closed the gap immediately and gently touched his shoulder.

“I think, I have some explaining to do. Actually, it hadn't been a coincidence that I met you at the bar yesterday. When I was in your office the first time, I said that your boyfriend must be very happy and pointed at a photo, right? I knew at that time that it wasn’t your boyfriend because I know Jeonghan-hyung. I often work together with Seungcheol-hyung, so I might or might not have blackmailed him for information about you. He was the one who had told me that you would be at the bar.” 

Jihoon was still confused at what was happening. The only thing he was sure of, was the fact he needed to kick Seungcheol’s ass for not telling him anything about all of this. How did he dare to keep this for him? He better have a good explanation for it.

“Wait a moment, so you weren’t in the bar to find someone to fuck, but you were there to meet me?” Soonyoung’s gaze turned gentle and Jihoon suddenly couldn’t look at him anymore and lowered his head.

“Yes, I wanted to see you again, but not as a patient. I wanted you to see me as a man, that’s why I stopped coming to our sessions. I knew you would never start something with a patient.” Soonyoung took Jihoon’s face into his hand and gently lifted it. The psychiatrist’s heart was beating so fast that his mind was empty.

“Start something…?”

“I mean a relationship, Jihoon. My friends were wrong, I’m not unable to develop romantic feelings, I really just hadn’t found the right person. But you, you are the right person. You make me smile, I want to spend all my free time with you and even make free time for you. I want to go on long travels and see the world with you. I want to be with you all the time, give you everything you need but at the same time hope that you care for me too. I want to spend all my nights with you having insanely good sex like yesterday or just pull you close and hug you all night. The moment I walked into your office Jihoonie, I was drawn to you immediately and yes I just wanted to seduce you at that time, but when I came back for our second session I knew that my attraction was running a lot deeper. I could see in your eyes the same dreams I have, I could see a future with you, Jihoon.” 

Jihoon felt a tear running down his cheek, but he still couldn’t think straight. He never heard anyone saying something like this to him. It was at the same time the best and the scariest thing that had ever happened to him.

“I also didn’t pick up anyone in the last three weeks. I only wanted you. I didn’t even plan on sleeping with you yesterday, but it kind of went out of hand when you were responding to my flirting. I should have had myself better in check, but my brain doesn’t work right when you’re in front of me. I couldn’t resist you, I’m not that strong.” 

Jihoon finally started moving again, shrugged Soonyoung off and took a couple of steps into his living room looking around frantically.

“I… I… are you joking? Is there a hidden camera somewhere?” Soonyoung followed him and turned him around so they were eye to eye again.

“Did I understand wrong? Did you want it to be only a one-night stand?” There was something like sadness in Soonyoung’s eyes and it made Jihoon panic even more.

“No, of course not! I just didn’t expect this because I woke up and you were not there and I was so disappointed, but at the same time I thought that it was bound to happen, but now you are here telling me that you actually wanted to meet me outside of work and that you want to be together with me and I simply can’t comprehend it. It’s all too much!!”

“You’re the psychiatrist. I was sure you noticed my feelings… Seriously, you should be able to understand a person’s mind the best!”

“Well, I obviously don’t!!” Soonyoung pulled Jihoon closer and leaned down until their lips were brushing lightly.

“Then let me show you what I’m feeling.” The CEO pressed his lips against Jihoon’s and the smaller one immediately melted in his hold. All the fear of being left alone was melting away and he pulled Soonyoung even closer hungrily devouring his lips. He could feel Soonyoung’s heart beating fast under his fingertips and could taste the sincerity in his kiss. Why couldn’t they have been a bit more sincere with the other immediately? It would have saved Jihoon a lot of worries.

With that thought Jihoon broke the kiss. He suddenly had a lot to say, but Soonyoung beat him to it. “You should have seen that I have feelings for you. I never tried so hard to flirt with someone. I made a complete idiot out of myself.”

Jihoon scoffed loudly because he felt like the bigger idiot right now.

“Well, if you would have told me immediately that you liked me, then I wouldn’t have to put on such a show in bed then yesterday! I also made a complete fool out of myself just so you wouldn’t walk away from me like from every other one-night stand!” Soonyoung looked very taken aback and something like disappointment was shining in his eyes.

“You mean all the dirty talk and all the cockhungry behavior was just a show you put on to make me remember this night, so I would come back for more?”

“Yeah, most of it.” Jihoon shrugged and turned away from Soonyoung being now slightly embarrassed when remembering all the things he had done and said the previous night.

“So next time you won‘t fuck yourself with your fingers while swallowing my cock? No coming on your ass anymore? No more telling me that you want to attend to my cock?” Soonyoung sounded seriously disappointed now and it didn’t sit well with Jihoon. If the other liked it, he would probably do it anytime again, but he didn’t need to tell Soonyoung that so clearly. He would lose all leverage on him then. He wasn’t a pushover after all.

“Depends.”

“Depends on what?”

“Depends on what you can offer me in return,” Jihoon said lowly and a big smirk spread over Soonyoung’s lips. 

“Oh I think, I have one or two nice ideas.” Soonyoung pulled Jihoon close by the hips and kissed him on the big mark on his neck. Jihoon’s dick twitched in interest in his boxer shorts, so he pushed the taller one away. He was barely able to move, another round of sex was out of the question right now.

“And what would they be?”

“I guess you’ll have to find that out the next time. You want to play mind games? I might be no psychiatrist, but I have some surprises up my sleeve as well.” Jihoon chuckled loudly. Both of them had tried to manipulate the other, not talking their minds sincerely while trying to win a very stupid game. But love was no gamble. They were lucky it still worked out for them in the end.

“I can’t wait, Soonyoung.” The CEO pushed the hair out of Jihoon’s face and kissed him on the forehead.

“But maybe before that, we’ll go on a date? And after that maybe on a second one and then I can finally show you my OLED TV.” A date sounded exciting to Jihoon. He still didn’t know where they would go, but he was sure it would be fun either way.

“So, you’ll show me your TV?”

“Yeah, it’s reeeally big.”

“Soonyoung…,” Jihoon said with a slightly annoyed tone, but the smile on his lips betrayed him. He didn’t even mind the sexual innuendo all that much, in fact, all Soonyoung’s jokes were quite charming to him.

“And after we went on some dates, maybe we can take a couple of days off and go somewhere together? A long weekend in Japan maybe?”

“That sounds nice,” Jihoon sighed out quietly and Soonyoung took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Everything sounds nice if it’s together with you. Hmm, I think I need to follow you now everywhere because people say you need to follow your dream.“ Jihoon couldn’t help hitting the CEO now slightly on the arm. It was more of a gentle gesture than it was an angry one.

“How many of these bad pick-up lines do you still have?”

“I get very creative when I see you. Should I stop?” Jihoon shook his head and looked Soonyoung straight into the eyes, a small smile on his lips.

“No, never stop.” Jihoon hugged Soonyoung tightly and laid his head on his shoulder.

They both had been lonely, never finding the right partner in life, but at this moment everything finally fell into place. Jihoon had found the one person he never wanted to let go and he knew that this time the feeling wasn’t one-sided. Soonyoung’s heart was beating just as excitedly as his own. 

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Who would have thought that what had started as a bad pick-up line in a psychiatrist‘s office, would turn into a relationship lasting longer than any relationship Jihoon and Soonyoung ever had before? Certainly not Jihoon, but when he looked at the ring Soonyoung was offering him for their first anniversary with that one question he had thought he would never hear in his life, he was glad that a simple mind game had turned into the love of his life. 

For their honeymoon they went to Iceland and saw the aurora. Jihoon was sure the green hue only looked like a fairytale on the sky because Soonyoung by his side was making him feel like he was leading a life right out of a storybook.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) Finally it’s done! It took me much longer than I anticipated to finish this piece. I wanted to do something fun and light after writing so much drama and angst in Code Red. This story turned out longer than I expected, maybe also because the smut part became ridiculously long. But since it was part of the game, it was quite different and fun to write.
> 
> There really isn’t a lot I have to say about this story. It’s not all that deep, but I hope it has been entertaining. I came up with the idea one day that it would suit Soonyoung well to tell all these bad pick-up lines and that’s how the story was born. Humor is actually extraordinarily difficult to write in another language than your native one. Still, I hope that some of you could smile about the story and just have a good time reading it :D
> 
> This set up would have done well as a bigger universe too because I like the characters, but I don’t really have the time for that right now. A follow-up oneshot would be maybe nice… but then again I have lots of other ideas too, so I might just leave it as it is.
> 
> Oh right one more thing, the ex of Soonyoung, his unrequited love and also the one of Jihoon, I based them all on certain people. I think it’s easy to figure out who it is ;)
> 
> Thank you for always cheering me on! I’ll go back to writing Code Red now. See you soon <3


End file.
